Moments Out Of Time
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: A short one-shot story set after another outing for the team of Mr. & Mrs. Hudson


**A/N**: Just a little one shot to prove to myself and maybe you that I can write romance as well as angst and tragedy. :-D Reviews welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold**

o-xxx-o

**Moments Out Of Time (i)**

o-xxx-o

Sue stood at the entrance to the living area of yet another house that they had shared as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and watched as Jack, oblivious to her presence, moved slowly around the room, trailing his fingers over the furniture… The back of the couch where they'd sat either talking or watching television... The surface of the table where they'd eaten and discussed each day's developments and then his fingers lingering on the chair she'd used – a wistful smile on his face.

He stiffened suddenly, sensing that he was no longer alone and then turned towards her, his cheeks turning slightly red as he realised he'd been caught. He remembered the time that he'd jokingly asked her if she'd like to be alone with the house after their first foray into an undercover marriage, only this time it really wasn't funny.

He'd expected her to say something sarcastic – almost hoped she would, if just to lighten his mood – but this time it was different. He could see the regret on her face that matched his own perfectly.

Jack crossed the room to her, effectively trapping them both in the doorway and tenderly placed his right hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Their eyes locked and she gave him a tremulous smile.

He searched her features for something… anything that indicated she wanted him to stop but found nothing, just beautiful hazel eyes looking into his… waiting... Bringing up his other hand so that he cupped her face, he moved closer until his forehead rested against hers. Again he waited for her to move away but she didn't. "Sue…" Her name was a prayer on his lips, his voice asking for her blessing to do what he'd wanted to for so long.

"Jack…"

The sound of his name escaping her pushed him over the edge and he leaned in to kiss her, his lips barely brushing hers… once… twice…

Sue stared up at him wide-eyed, emotion after emotion chasing across her face. "Jack…" She whispered again.

His eyes had begun to tear up and not able to hold himself back any longer his mouth captured hers in a passionate yet tender kiss.

Breaking away to look at her face, his breath caught in his throat… She was so damn beautiful… her eyes still closed as the sensations he'd created rolled through her and he moved in again, his hands sliding down her back to pull her closer, allowing his emotions to take over when he felt her respond.

He ran his tongue along the length of her lips, seeking her permission to enter, the need to taste her overwhelming him and groaned into her mouth as she opened it slightly to allow him in, her tongue tangling with his… teasing… exploring… tasting…

Jack gasped when he felt her hands slide under his sweater, her soft fingers caressing his bare skin until he thought he'd die from the pleasure of it. His right arm slipped further down her body as he pulled her even tighter against him so they were moulded together and there was no mistaking how much he wanted her. Then suddenly it was over and he let her go leaving her lost and confused.

He stepped back far enough that she could see his hands and signed "**He's here**."

Their eyes met for a few seconds longer as they took deep steadying breaths to calm the turmoil raging inside them and then Jack looked over to the front door as Crash, living up to his name, entered the house making more noise than a herd of stampeding elephants in the bush.

"Hey Sparks, you two ready to go?"

Jack quickly looked around for Sue who had her back to them as she busied herself cleaning up some non-existent dust from the side-table before turning to greet the newcomer with a welcoming grin plastered on her face.

"I guess this means you're gonna have to get divorced again." Bobby teased. "You know at this rate, you'll be giving Elizabeth Taylor a run for her money!"

Sue laughed but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on then, meter's running."

The couple watched as he picked up their cases and tossed them into the trunk, neither daring to look at the other in case they betrayed themselves to their friend. The thought of the relentless barracking they'd receive if they were discovered making them feel sick. There was no way that either of them would let what had just happened be turned into the office joke as it had when they were at Callahan and Merced, not this time… This wasn't 'making out' it was 'making love' and it was far too precious to both of them to be turned into something trivial.

Jack reached out to open the back door of the car to let her in just as she grabbed the handle and their hands touched for a moment rekindling the passion between them. She cleared her throat loudly to break the spell and he squeezed gently before letting her go and climbing into the front passenger seat. Luckily, the traffic was quite heavy and took all of the Aussie's concentration so he didn't really notice the unnatural silence between them..

As they pulled into the parking lot Jack risked a glance in the rear-view mirror, seeing her watching him as she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip. Their eyes locking for one last time…

"**Okay you**" she signed, her hands trembling as they rested discreetly on her lap.

Jack nodded slightly. He could see the unspoken question in her eyes and, as Bobby manoeuvred into his parking space, he let his guard down for just the briefest of moments to show her exactly what he was feeling.

"Me, too..." She mouthed silently.

As they walked up to the entrance to the Hoover Building they both drew in a deep breath, each understanding that what they'd shared in those last few moments at the house was very real and now they had to do the best undercover work of their lives, with her as the Investigative Analyst who had a sporadic relationship with a Landscape Architect and Jack as her strong but compassionate Lead Agent and Training Officer who loved his carefree bachelor life, going out with the guys and picking up women in bars.

o-xxx-o - o-xxx-o


End file.
